Sexy Back
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Shiv, after a long day of being yelled at by Talon, decides to take a shower. Only when he gets there, he finds it occupied. And instead of Talon, he sees Ebon, and is unable to look away.


Summary: Shiv, after a long day of being yelled at by Talon, decides to take a shower. Only when he gets there, he finds it occupied. And instead of Talon, he sees Ebon, and is unable to look away.

Psycho Chan's Note: I'm home! It's been a long weekend. Not only was I away from my computer, I was walking. None stop walking…man…my walk to the refrigerator is long enough. I am so misunderstood. Oh well, I'm typing now. So I'm good. I'm gonna dedicate this to my best friend Fluffy…well…I'm gonna dedicate this to his gay side which he denies he has…Twitter Chan and I want him to yaoi for us…but truthfully, he's straight…we're the ones in denial on this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or it's characters…but if they were selling I'd be the first to try to buy it…I'd sell my sister…ugh…not much money there…damn…I'll never own it

Sexy Back

After much of Talon's bitching, Ebon finally decides to take that damn shower. He was so busy. The least she could do was help. But no. instead, she does that _thing _women do instead. Bitch. Nag. And complain. Lately, it was the smell of the two men, Ebon and Shiv. Deciding on appeasing the girl instead of argue with her anymore, the shadow man head for the only working shower in the building. There wasn't much for hot water but it was running water nonetheless.

Walking through the empty halls, Ebon makes his way to the bathroom. The door was busted off the hinges, a piece of plywood propped up against it was used to keep Shiv from peeking on Talon. The man pushes the wood aside, stepping into the bright washroom. It was the cleanest room in the building because Talon liked it that way.

With an irritated sigh, Ebon strips himself of his recently washed clothes. The girl cleaned those as he slept. At this rate, she was going to drive him absolutely insane with all this cleaning bullshit. Setting his clothes in a careless pile, the dark man steps into the curtainless shower. He turns on the hot water knob to get warm water. That meant Shiv has yet to take his shower, if he ever does that is.

The warm water actually heated up, similar to that with a working water heater. Guess he fixed it after all, after Ebon spent countless hours trying to fix that son of a bitch. With a sigh, Ebon stood in the steaming shower, enjoying the time doing nothing. It was relaxing. He doesn't get to relax much now. The man hasn't since his father died and he had to take care of his little brother. He grew up fast.

Letting his mind wonder away from those thoughts, Ebon began to think of thoughts of how to take Static and Gear down. What to do next.

"Stupid Talon…" is muttered out of the narrow lips of another teenage boy, who walks down the hall to the bathroom. "Just cuz I don't smell like her girly soaps of doom doesn't mean I need a shower." The man talks to himself. In his opinion, he smelt just fine. He didn't need to smell like flowers like the bird girl. Just about to barge into the bathroom, Shiv catches the sound of running water. Looking up from the ground, Shiv's violet eyes spot the dark figure of his boss standing in the shower. He is actually speechless for the first time today as he stares at the shady back of his boss.

Another sigh escapes Ebon. His thoughts have wondered from plans to his crew. "One of those two are goin' to drive me crazy." Grabbing his own bar of soap, the man lathers up his hands then begins to slide the colorless object across his arms. "Talon and her fuckin' demands and…_Shiv_…" That name really didn't need a specific reason.

_What'd I do?_ Shiv blows off the remark, entranced in the other man's movements. Ebon, thinking he's alone, continues to talk to himself, washing his chest now.

"Least now Talon is on his ass instead of mine."

Shiv's eyes trace the backside of the other man. The color was very distracting. He really couldn't see any muscles, but he loved how he was defined by the purple outline around his body, which never stayed consistent, changing with however the light hit him. Water rushes down Ebon's body, further catching the other's eyes, who could not help but be amused by the white soap on Ebon's jet black skin. The water seemed to sparkle with the way the water passed through it, rejected by the off color pigment underneath it.

_Ebon's got a sexy back…_

The moment Ebon turns ever so slightly, Shiv held his breath. Bolting for his very life would only draw attention to himself. So he stayed put. His slanted eyes caught some other details this time. Like how Ebon's purple outline really was an outline, having defined the man's junk. And the Korean could not look away.

_Ebon's parts are outlined in purple too…_

Having seen this, the man in the doorway actually blushes. Though he commented on the outline, it wasn't what he was paying attention to. He watches almost helplessly as the man splashes his face with water, rubbing away any dirt and oils. Shiv continues to stupidly eye the other man's lower region. Liking what he sees without the realization that it was _Ebon_ he was checking out. Liking. _Wanting _even.

_Damn…all of Ebon is sexy…_

Feeling a draft from the door he decided not to cover, the man in the shower shivers, dipping his head underneath the shower head.

Seeing that dark figure shiver, Shiv finds himself unbearably hard, blushing brightly at witnessing the man relax in such a way. …_um…probably not good…Ebon already calls me a faggot…_

Ebon catches a figure out of the corner of his satin white eyes. A scrawny figure in red. Shiv. "What the fuck is wrong wit you Shiv!?" The sudden outburst startles Shiv out of his thoughts. "Git the fuck outta here!"

Not needing to be told twice, Shiv retreats down the halls, running towards his room.

"Fuckin' moron." Ebon cusses as he turns the water off. He stomps out of the shower, grabbing the little sheet Talon uses as a towel.

Slamming the door shut, Shiv rests on his bed, which is just a mattress on the floor. That blush still on his face. "…that kind of sucked ass…why'd he have ta catch me? Talon didn't." Shiv has watched the girl bathe, overly fascinated by the way her wings connect to her body and the way her feathers ruffle. "…course…I wasn't lookin' at her parts…" Looking down at the bulge in his red pants, Shiv shrugs. "Oh well, guess I should take care of myself…"

As Ebon clothes himself, he figures it out. "Shiv'll be the one to drive me up the fuckin' wall."


End file.
